


Family Matters

by Arones



Series: The Other Woman [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon and Fritz are getting closer, and with his separation from Cindy finally happening, she thinks they have the opportunity to really get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fourth time Sharon stepped into Fritz's apartment, she knew that Cindy no longer lived there. Her scent was completely gone or overshadowed by his. He had taken to cooking dinner for her, one night a week, when both Henry and William had after school activities, and this was the first time he seemed completely comfortable in his own home. Ninety-percent of the furniture was missing, replaced by a few lawn chairs and one couch that looked brand new.

She watched as he stuffed the dishes from previous nights into the dishwasher and turned back to her. Sharon was resting on one of the stools at the center island in total silence. There was nothing cooking. Usually he had pots going on the stove, the table already set and wine poured for her. This time there was nothing. She worried her lower lip and watched as he came over to her. Fritz walked up to her, placing two hands on her thighs and spreading her legs so he could step closer.

Without warning, his lips were on hers. Hot and demanding. She took it in stride, fisting the front lapels of his jacket that he had yet to shed, tugging him as close as possible without making her topple over. She moaned when he ran a hand up her side, leaving it just below her breast. Their dinners always comprised of massive amounts of kissing. Sharon threaded her fingers through the fine hairs at the back of his neck and held on tightly as his tongue and teeth grazed across her lips.

She shuddered and moved her fingers to his tie, pulling it until it was loose. He hadn't said much more than a hello to her at the door; he just let her in and went to the dishwasher. His lips were at her neck and the thoughts ran away from her. His tongue lapped at her skin, swirling in circles over the flesh, sending tingles throughout her body. Sharon reached down and grabbed for his hand, the ring no longer on his finger as she circled her thumb over it. She smiled and pulled his hand to her breast, placing it over her soft mound and waiting as he squeezed tight.

Sharon moaned, her lips parting as air escaped. "Fritz," she said, her voice a whisper as she dug her nails into the back of his neck again.

He moved away from her neck, taking her lips once more in a long drawn-out kiss. "Do you mind if we eat out tonight?"

She shook her head, still gripping him tightly. "No," she reiterated just before he kissed her again.

"Good, but in a bit."

Squeaking when he picked her up, Sharon held on for dear life. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down gently, his body covering hers in one swift motion. Sharon slipped her knees open more to accommodate him, sliding her shoes off onto the floor. Fritz's mouth was back at her neck, making lazy patters along her skin. She writhed under him, the weight of his body pressing into hers.

She ran her fingers up his back, under his jacket until she reached his tie again. Tugging, she made him move his mouth back to hers, capturing his lips as soon as possible. Fritz shrugged out of his jacket, balancing his body one hand at a time on the brand new couch until he was free of the material. He reached down and flipped the buttons to her blazer, sticking his hand under the edge of her white shirt as soon as opportunity afforded him

Fritz was a fantastic lover in Sharon's opinion. He always made sure that she was thoroughly pleasured and spent before he thought about himself, at least the six or so odd times they had met up. He shoved her shirt up and over her breasts, dropping a few kisses onto her stomach before tickling her sides. Sharon let out a squeak and reached for his hands, holding them tightly in hers while giving him a stern look.

"Fritz Howard."

"Sharon Raydor," he said, smirking.

She shook her head and brought his hands to her lips. "No tickling, remember?"

"Sure, I remember." His lips quirked into a smile before he leaned down, his lips open on the side of her stomach.

She heard him breathe in deeply, but it was already too late. Air flowed out from his lips onto her stomach, creating a loud noise. Sharon squealed and lifted her knees up to try and throw him off her. Turning her hips, she knocked him off and onto the ground, following him down. Sharon landed on top and immediately pushed herself up, wrinkling her nose at Fritz's look of pain. "You okay?"

"Shoe," he grumbled and turned to reach under him, pulling her shoe from his body.

"Sorry," she whispered while tugging off her blazer and pulling her shirt over her head.

Fritz ran his hands up her thighs under her skirt until he reached the apex where her legs met her pelvis. He moved them back down and stared up at her. "You truly are beautiful, Shari."

She scrunched her nose again. "Don't call me that."

"All right. I love it when you wear skirts." He gave her the cockiest grin she had ever seen and couldn't help but bend down and wipe it off his face with a kiss. He slowed down the embrace, breathing against her lips when they parted. "It makes it easier to do this." Reaching up, he plunged two fingers into her, stroking her clit at the same time.

Sharon moaned, her breath catching in her throat for an instant before releasing. She rested her forehead on his and breathed through his ministrations. He played her like a fine instrument, already knowing exactly what keys to push and what strings to pluck. A fine sheen of sweat appeared on her brow and her lower back as he continued, her hips rocking back and forth against her desire.

"Fritz," she made out when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Right there. Stay right there."

He reached around her back and unhooked her bra, letting it slide down just enough that he could grab her breast and massage her nipple between his fingers. Sharon kissed him when the soft waves of her orgasm rolled through her body. Sucking his lower lip between her teeth she smiled at him before kissing him fully.

"You're too good to me," she whispered into his ear, shuffling her body down his. She shimmied out of her underwear and skirt before moving back up, pressing kisses on top of his slacks covered legs and his button up covered chest. She pecked him loudly on the lips before settling her bottom on his hips.

"I do declare," she started, giggling as the southern accent floated through her lips. "That you are quite overdressed, sir." She walked her fingers up his chest until she reached his chin. Dipping her fingers into his hair and scraping her nails against his scalp, she kissed him, nibbling on his lips. "We'll just have to fix that."

She slipped the buttons through the tiny holes and divested him of the shirt as quickly as possible. Fritz helped her tug it off, along with the tie still hanging around his neck. Next she went to work on his undershirt, tugging it up and over his head. Sharon latched her lips around one of his nipples before he even had a chance to lie back down. He pushed her off, her put hitting the hardwood before he kissed her quickly.

"Pants," he said, by way of explanation.

"Kind of necessary."

"Just a bit."

Sharon giggled and pulled her hair over her shoulder and out of her face. She watched as he shimmied out of his pants, shoes and socks in that precise order, chuckling when he got his left foot stuck. Sharon didn't wait a second before she pushed him down and straddled him again. Rubbing her center over him, she groaned as the friction increased. Sharon increased her movements, her hands planted on his chest to steady herself above him. Fritz's dull nails dug into her hips, no doubt bruising her pale skin as he gripped harder.

"Fritz—"

"I got you, Sharon." He bucked his hips up to increase the pressure as she jerked, both knowing she was already close to her second orgasm of the night. He reached up with one hand, skimming his fingers over her breast and erect nipple, causing a noise in the back of her throat.

She closed her eyes and kept her movements going as long as possible, moving faster when his hand at her breast slipped between them and played over her again. The first touch took her by surprise, and her eyes opened so she could stare at him as they both continued. Her nose wrinkled and her breath caught in her throat as each second passed. Waves of pleasure started to wash over her, but she didn't stop. She kept rocking against him, holding her own over him as her orgasm captured her in its grasp and held onto her tightly.

Collapsing down on top of him, Sharon kissed his chest where she could reach and tried to let her breathing even out. Her muscles felt like rubber, and she doubted she would be able to lift herself above him if necessary in the next ten minutes. Fritz ran his hands over her back, soothing her as she calmed down. Her chest still heaved after two minutes and her mind still whirred with her inability to stop thinking.

Fritz pressed soft kisses into her shoulder, neck and hair as he waited patiently. It wasn't much longer before she turned to him, planting her lips on his and kissing him, letting her tongue rub against his. "Good?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she whispered back with a smile on her lips. "For the finale?"

He smirked and turned her over. Sitting up on his heels he reached for his slacks and pulled out a condom. Slipping it on, he bent over her rapidly cooling body and nibbled his way across her jawline and lips, to her ear and down her neck. She was overheated, her body putting off so much heat that he thought he would suffocate if he got too close. Never one to back away from a challenge or from danger, Fritz laid his body entirely on top of hers and latched his lips onto her breast.

Sharon groaned. Raising her knees into the air, she cradled his body with her own. Fritz ran his hands up and down her sides as he continued to lavish at her breasts, making them slick from his mouth. He started to move downward, but Sharon pulled him up, kissing him firmly. "Not tonight."

He nodded and pulled back slightly, letting his body align with hers. He slid into her slowly and deliberately, knowing that this part gave her the most pleasure. She was soaking wet and ready when he kissed her again before starting his movements. His hips moved in a rhythm, his hands holding his body close to hers as he continued. Sharon scraped her nails lightly down his chest before doing the same down his back, wanting in some way to mark him now that she could.

She was done for the night. He could easily tease her body into another orgasm, and if he continued to thrust into her for long enough she would once again feel the tugs of pleasure in her peripheral, but she had her fill and would give him his. Widening her hips more, she cupped his cheeks, sliding her hands into his hair to hold him close. She keened, low in the back of her throat, as he quickened his pace, sweat riddling his back and sides.

He was almost there. She clenched her muscles against him and felt him jerk. Each time he pushed into her after that, she did it again. Fritz pounded into her as hard as he could until he felt his own release. It was her turn to calm him. Running her hands over his back and face, Sharon waited as he calmed down.

Kissing him just under his ear, she smiled. "Can I have dinner now?"

"Absolutely. Just give me a second."

She giggled and waited until he was ready to start moving herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon sat in the passenger seat as he drove to the restaurant of his choosing. They hadn't talked much since they sat in the car, Fritz after a quick shower to wash off the smell of sex, Sharon after waiting patiently for him to finish his shower and dressing herself again. He reached over and slipped a hand onto her thigh, rubbing it up and down.

"My partner was telling me about this place. It's supposed to be one of the best places to get sushi in town."

Sharon hummed and turned to look at him, her face resting against the seat. With Cindy gone, he seemed as if such a great weight had been lifted. This was the first time they had gone out together as a couple, and she was ready to marvel in it for as long as possible. While dating wasn't really on her radar as she was still technically married, this was as close as she would ever get to having a boyfriend again. Covering his hand with hers, she smiled.

"I heard that they're creating a new department at the LAPD," she said, making idle conversation. "Supposed to be for special murder cases."

He nodded. "Yeah, seems like they need it."

"I was debating whether or not to transfer in. If I did, I would be one of the highest ranking officers in the department, could easily work toward a promotion." She squeezed his fingers again. "Might help with William going off to college soon."

"Don't you get child support?"

Sharon pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Not really. He pays when he can."

"Which is?"

"Never," she offered and turned to look out the front window. Her shoulders had tensed immediately at his line of questioning and there was no doubt that he would take it further. "He shows up sometimes, too. When he can."

"Which is not often, I gather."

She hummed again and rubbed her thumb over the top of his hand. "No, it's not." She hated to think what the lack of her husband in her children's lives had done to them, yet at the same time she had the fear of what his presence in their lives would have done. Neither was as good an option as what had actually happened. He had left, and she had custody and ability to do what she wanted. If only he would sign the damned divorce papers.

Coughing slightly, Sharon wiped two fingers under her eyes and smiled as they stopped at a light. "It's a lot more complicated to separate when there are children involved."

"I have no doubt of that." He gave her a quick grin, which she returned.

"Tell me, Fritz Howard, if you had children, how many would you want?"

"Two or three, I think."

She chuckled. "One was good enough for me, but I wouldn't trade Henry for the world. He was a bit of a surprise. Apparently, or so says the doctor I was seeing at the time, one of the best times to get pregnant is after having another child. Go figure."

He chuckled and stepped on the gas as the light changed. Sharon jerked when she heard her phone ring in her purse. Untangling her hand from his, she reached down and grabbed it from the bag, looking at the number curiously.

"This is Sharon Raydor."

She was quiet as she listened to the woman on the other line. Her heart pounded so loudly in her chest that she was sure Fritz could hear it, and all the blood rushed from her body to her toes. "Which hospital?"

She started to rummage around in her purse as Fritz waited at another light. She grabbed her wallet and nodded to the person on the phone. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Turning to Fritz, she let out a breath she hadn't know she held. "I need to go to Cedars. My son—my son was in an accident."

Fritz sped up and stepped on the gas as hard as he could, hitting the lights on his vehicle so that they could get there faster. He reached over and squeezed Sharon's hand quickly before removing it to turn the vehicle. They would get there before anything else happened.

As soon as they arrived, he parked and they both jumped out, heading into the emergency room. Sharon walked straight up to the front desk, demanding to see her son or to speak with the doctor. Fritz followed her like a lost puppy as she barked orders and got her way. She was brought into a large room with curtains closed around individual beds. She stepped into one, following the nurse, with Fritz hot on her heels. He went to press a hand to her back to comfort her, but she moved away and grabbed Henry's hand, kissing him on the cheek that wasn't bruised. The nursed told them that the doctor would be in shortly, but Sharon had barely heard her. Her entire body was focused on Henry as he lay prone on the bed.

The doctor came in seconds after the nurse left, and Sharon refused to budge from her spot. "Mrs. Raydor," he said, nodding to her and to Fritz.

"What happened?"

"There was a vehicular accident on the 134, involving your son. He was ejected from the car. These are the x-rays to check for internal damage." He lifted them up against the light and stared as Sharon waited, breath held tightly in her chest.

Fritz did move closer that time, wrapping an arm around her back and side, feeling when she leaned into him. It was the closest he was going to get. She kept looking down at Henry, his eyes closed in sleep, one swollen and purple.

Finally the doctor turned back to her. "He has some bleeding. We'll have to go in to stop it."

She let out a noise in the back of her throat and leaned down over her son again.

"He also has a broken cheekbone, which will probably need surgery, but that can wait. His leg is broken in two places and he as a few fractured ribs."

"Oh god." She leaned over, and Fritz rubbed circles into her back. "When?"

"As soon as I get the OR ready, ma'am."

She nodded and pressed her lips to her son's cheek again. Standing back up, she wiped her eyes and leaned into Fritz's side. He held onto her tightly. "Everyone else in the car?"

"Minor cuts and bruises."

Nodding again, Sharon curled her fingers around her son's cheek. "That's good." Her eyes watered, and she reached up to brush her fingers under them. The doctor left, and she turned into Fritz, wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his chest. He stroked his hands over her back and arms, pressing kisses into her hair, her hand still grasping her sons. He said nothing. He didn't say it would be all right, he didn't say that everything would be fine—because he didn't know if it would. Internal bleeding was a dangerous thing.

He kissed her cheek as a nurse came in to wheel her son away. She bent over him, whispering words into his ear before she watched him leave. Fritz pulled up a second chair and ushered her to sit down until they knew where they were going next. Henry would no doubt be admitted after the surgery, but she looked weak on her knees and he couldn't let her stand any longer.

A woman dressed in jeans and a button-up pushed into the curtained area, her eyes wide with fear and sadness as she stared at Sharon in her chair.

"Dana," Sharon said, jumping to her feet. "Are you okay?"

The woman nodded and hugged Sharon tightly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see them coming. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay." Sharon hugged her back quickly before reaching back for Fritz's hand. He gripped it lightly, running his thumb over the back of her hand. "How's Mike?"

"He's fine. Shaken up. Worried about Henry."

"He's in surgery."

Dana nodded. "Yeah, I heard. Is it okay if Mike and I stay until he's out?"

"Yes, I think he would like that." Sharon moved toward her, putting a hand at her back. "Dana, this is Fritz. Fritz, this is Dana Stern. She takes Henry home after school sometimes." She didn't wait for him to respond before she turned back to Dana and started walking out of the little curtained area with her. "I think the waiting room is out that way."

Dana gave her a long look before leaving.

Sharon turned on her heel back to Fritz and let out a breath. "I didn't want—is that bad of me?"

"Not at all. I can leave too, if you want that is."

She nibbled on her lip and shook her head. "No, stay. I like you here." Her arms were wrapped around her chest as she stood stoically and stared at him. "I'm scared."

Fritz nodded and stood, walking over and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her head. "I know."

"I can't lose my baby."

"He's in good hands."

She nodded and fisted her fingers in his jacket, staying there just long enough to calm down. Stepping away, Sharon gave him a wan smile and turned around to stare at the hustle and bustle of the hospital. She didn't know how long she stood there, but a nurse came in and took them to a waiting room up two flights. Fritz sat next to Sharon and kept her hand firmly in his the entire time. Once two hours had passed, he left to get them some coffee, leaving Sharon by herself.

He came back with two Styrofoam cups, filled to the brim. Handing her one, she took it, sipping long and slow before she set it roughly down onto the side table. "Oh god, I completely forgot!" She fumbled through her purse for her phone. "William should be home by now."

Fritz waited while she died her house and listened to it ring. There was no answer and she hung up, spinning the phone in her fingers and pursing her lips. Fritz drank his own coffee, giving her a sidelong glance when her phone started to buzz.

"Will!"

"Hey, Mom. Where you guys at? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"Yeah." She reached over and grabbed Fritz's hand. "I'm at the hospital. No, no. I'm fine. It's your brother."

"What happened?"

"There was a car accident on his way home. He's in surgery." The tears sprang to her eyes without warning, and she tried to shove them down again. "He's—he'll be okay, honey."

"I want to come."

She bit her lip and shook her head while verbally giving an answer. "I can come get you when he's out of surgery."

"I want to be there now."

Sharon glanced at Fritz and he nodded at her. This was not how she intended him to meet her kids. "All right, Fritz will come get you."

"Fritz?"

"He's with the FBI, honey. He's fine." She reached up and rubbed her forehead and temple, cursing her son's over-protectiveness. "You can even ask to see his badge when he knocks."

"Okay."

"He'll be there soon. I love you, William."

"Love you, too, Mom."

She hung up and turned to Fritz. "Thank you. I don't know—"

"Don't worry about it." He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You need to be here. It's not a problem at all."

As soon as he left, Sharon started to tense again. Each muscle in her body tightened one by one as she sat alone, waiting for a nurse or doctor to come in and talk to her. They had said it would take time, but this was too much. She worried her fingers, digging her thumb nail against the cuticles of each other finger as she breathed as slowly as possible. She would not panic. She would not cry. She wouldn't do it until she knew that her baby was no longer in danger. She pushed away the tear that dared streak down her cheek and closed her eyes, thinking of nothing other than her baby as he grew up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon Raydor looked up when the door opened. She hoped it was a doctor or a nurse, or Fritz and William if not medical personal. It was none of them. The man who walked in was the last person she wanted to see. Jackson Raydor had on a full suit, his shirt untucked and his tie skewed around his neck. Her shoulders immediately stiffened.

Her breath caught in her throat as he gave her a hard look. Sure she should have called him as soon as Henry was wheeled back into surgery, but honestly the thought hadn't even crossed her mind at the time. She reached into her purse quickly to make sure that her weapon was still there, not that she would absolutely need it, but it wasn't a bad idea to have it close by when the two of them were in the same room.

She stood up, heart pounding in her chest as she dared to face him down. "Jackson."

"Shari," he said, his eyes skimming up and down her body appreciatively. "You didn't call."

She shrugged and held her ground, the chair hitting the backs of her legs, centering her in the room. She was about to see red. "You show up drunk?"

"I'm not drunk."

"Bull shit, Jackson. I can smell it from here." Her voice echoed throughout the waiting room just before silence took over.

"I'm not drunk, Shari," he repeated and stepped closer. "Where's my son?"

"He's in surgery." Air was sucked from her lungs as he took step closer to her with a soft look in his eyes. No matter how bad of a father he was, or husband for that matter, he did love his children, albeit naively.

"How long?"

She glanced at her watch. "Two and a half hours now."

He nodded and stepped closer to her, reaching up to cup her cheek. His stark blue eyes pierced hers as seconds ticked by. "Shari, beautiful Shari."

"Stop."

He listed forward, the stench of his breath sickening her stomach. He was going to kiss her. She started to panic, her heart stuck in her throat, and she had nowhere to go. She couldn't step back because the chairs were there, not to her right because there was a small table, and not to her left or forward because his frame blocked those. She hadn't planned this well. He always got her on edge to the point where she stopped thinking.

"Jackso—" She was cut off by his lips. Her back started to hurt from how tense she was. She reached up and pressed her hand into his chest, pushing him back as hard as possible. He stumbled but moved away from her enough that she could slip free and put her back to the door. It wasn't where she would ever want to stand, not being able to see what was behind her, but it was better than having no exit. "Jackson."

He started toward her again. "Come on, Shari. Just so the kids can see us happy." His gave her a puppy dog look, his eyes widening and his lips pursing. That look had once worked on her—fifteen years before.

"Stop." She took a step back, but he still came toward her. "Jackson, this is neither the time nor the place." She moved back until she hit the door, stopping with an abrupt halt.

"What happened to us, Shari?" He cooed at her, once again on her, running his fingers down her sides.

"What happened? You son of a bitch!" She spat at him. "What happened is that you went and gambled everything away. You went and cheated with whores and prostitutes, running amuck of everything. What happened is that you hit me and threatened my life. You are what happened." She poked a finger into his chest to drive her point home.

Jackson grabbed her hand; she pushed back at him and managed to take a step forward before being shoved back into the wall right next to the door. He pressed his hips into her body, forcing her to stay put, her wrist bending unnaturally as he held on tightly. His voice was low as he growled at her, "Don't talk about it like it was all my fault, Shari."

The way he said her name put shivers up and down her spine in the worst way possible. "You bastard," she shot back at him.

He leaned to the side, readying for the swing; his hand that had been gripping her wrist winding back to smack her. Sharon didn't recoil. She stood her ground and stared him straight in the face, matching his menacing look with one of her own.

She was prepared to take the blow when the door shoved open, the edge of it slamming into Jackson's side and face. He stumbled and fell down onto the ground, his body heaving and curling in his obvious pain. Fritz stepped into the room with William hot on his heels.

William ran to his mother, giving her a quick hug before stepping back to stare at his father. Fritz was bent over Jackson, moving his hands aside to look at his face. Sharon shared a look with him, begging him not to ask any questions just then. He nodded and helped the wobbly and whining Jackson up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone was on the other side of the door."

He grumbled but sat in the chair that Fritz put him in. Moving his hands aside, Fritz checked out the injury. "You break it?" Jackson asked, venom in his tone.

"Doesn't look it, but if you want, we are at a hospital and feel free to get x-rays." Fritz's dark eyes locked with the man's blue as he shook his head. "All right, then. Let's go see if the nurses have an ice pack, so you have less of a shiner in the morning. Maybe some coffee, too."

The two men stood up and made their way to the door, Jackson giving Sharon a seething look while Fritz gave her a soft one. They left, and she immediately sat down, William following her. She reached across the arm of the chair and gripped onto his hand.

"There was an accident on the highway."

"Why is he here?"

Sharon took a deep breath, her eyes still closed as she centered herself and ignored her son's question. "There was an accident on the highway. Henry was thrown from the vehicle and has internal damage and a few broken bones—his leg, his ribs and his cheekbone."

"Mom?"

"He's in surgery. I don't know when he'll be out."

"Mom? Why is he here?"

"He's your father." She looked at him then. "He has every right to be here as I do. That's his son on the operating table. I can't deny him being here."

William cast a glance down to the ground, shuffling his feet on the carpet. "I don't like the way he talks to you."

"Oh, honey." She reached over and curved her fingers around his cheek and chin, making sure that he was looking at her before she spoke. "He loves you, and he loves Henry. That's why he's here. The rest is for me to deal with."

William nodded while clenching his teeth. She knew he was angry with her and with him—angry for two completely separate reasons. She let out a breath and wrapped her arm around her son, holding him close. He let her do it, even though had they not been at the hospital, she knew he would have turned away from her already. The advantages to being in a crisis were being physically close to her son without complaints.

Fritz and Jackson came back with fresh coffee for them and for Sharon. She took it gratefully and sipped, letting the heat from the cup warm her frozen fingers. Jackson promptly stole the chair she had sat in next to her son and started to talk him up. William gave curt and short answers, and Sharon's heart broke. She never wanted him to hate or be disappointed in his father, or to know exactly what had gone on. She always wanted to paint Jackson in a good light for her children, but that had obviously not happened.

Fritz stood as close to her as possible as she sipped her coffee, the heat and his presence loosening the tense muscles in her back more than she cared to admit. He slipped her out of the room with a gentle hand to her back, leaving the door open so she could go back in quickly. They stood just to the side of the door so neither Jackson nor William could see them.

"Did you hear anything?"

She shook her head and pressed a hand to his chest, looking up into his dark eyes. "Not a word yet."

He cupped her cheek and pressed his lips gently to hers. Sharon kissed him back and stared at him as he wiped his thumb across her cheek, brushing away a stray tear. "Okay." He kissed her again, this time lingering for a moment longer. "I'm going to take Will and see if we can find a vending machine."

Nodding, Sharon leaned into his body and rested her forehead against her chest. "Thank you for being here."

"Always," he whispered before moving into the room to collect Will.

She saw a few nurses walk by who gave her a pitying look before moving back into the waiting room to find Jackson standing and swaying from side to side. She glanced at her purse, knowing that it was too far away from her person.

"You fucking him?"

"I beg your pardon," she said, crossing her arms over her chest after setting her coffee down.

"Are you, my wife, fucking him?"

"What would it matter anyway? We separated years ago." Her voice was low and menacing as she glared him down.

Jackson stepped closer, swaggering as the booze wouldn't allow him to walk straight. She would make him sober up before he walked into Henry's recovery room. His words interrupted her thoughts.

"You look might fine, Shari. Why else would you get all dressed up like this if you weren't fucking him? You've always been such a whore." His face started to turn red, his cheeks puffing out with breath. "Always fucking every man there is in sight. Me, your boss, the mailman. Who's he? The fucking plumber?"

"Would you give it up already?" She hissed at him. "There's no point to this conversation."

"There's always a point, baby. I love you."

She rolled her eyes and squared her shoulders. "If you loved me then you wouldn't have been such an ass."

The vein in the center of his forehead popped out, bulging just under his skin. He was about to see red if he wasn't already. He stepped forward and into her space. "You're still my wife." Spittle from his lips sprayed her face as he reached up and slapped her across the cheek.

Sharon didn't move. She wanted desperately to grab her cheek and hold onto it but left well enough alone. Drawing in a deep breath, she stood up straight. "Do it again," she dared him.

Once more the back of his hand connected with her face, her lip splitting where she bit down accidentally. Jackson grippe her shoulders and pulled her into him, his lips smashing down on hers. Sharon tried to shove him back, but his grip was too tight. Her fingers started to go numb from loss of circulation.

"Sharon?"

She startled back when Jackson suddenly let go. Turning to the door, she saw Fritz standing with candy in his hands. William rounded the corner and barged into the room like nothing was amiss, sitting in his already claimed chair. She gave Fritz a soft and worried look as he stared at her with disbelief crossing his features.

"Jackson was just leaving," she said to the room, knowing the man in question was behind her but not willing to look away from Fritz.

"Like hell I was."

She spun on him, glaring daggers. "You will not be seeing Henry in this state. Go home. Sober up. Come back in the morning. I'll call you when he's out of surgery."

"I'm his fucking father, Shari."

She risked a glance to William, who watched from his chair. "You are. But you are not in any condition to act like a father. Now, get out of this room before I have someone remove you by force."

Jackson tucked in his shirt and stomped out of the room, shouting over his shoulder. "This isn't over, bitch."

Sharon let out a breath and collapsed into a chair opposite her son. He whipped out his Gameboy advance and started to play on it. Fritz, still in shock, slowly set the candy next to William before moving to sit next to Sharon. He used one finger to turn her face so he could look over the large red welt on her cheek. Closing his eyes briefly, he put on the best smile he could give her.

"So, that's why you don't like being called Shari."

She let out a noise in the back of her throat, halfway between a sob and a laugh. Shaking her head, Sharon leaned forward and kissed him. After a second, she pulled away and shook her head again before turning to face the door, waiting for any type of medical personal to enter.


End file.
